1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connector connection terminals, and in particular, to a connector connection terminal for connecting a flexible print substrate.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a connector connection terminal includes an electrical connector for connector connection terminal incorporated in a planar circuit substrate in which a terminal, which is obtained by processing a metal plate while maintaining a plate surface of the metal plate, is held in plurals by a housing with a spacing in a direction orthogonal to the plate surface, the terminal having a projection formed at the opposing edges of two arm bodies substantially parallel to each other, and the distance between the projections of the two arm bodies being elastically narrowed by applying an external force to the terminal to electrically connect a planar circuit substrate and the terminal while sandwiching the planar circuit substrate between the projections, where the projection of at least one of the arm bodies forms a sharp pointed portion (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-227302).
In recent years, the electrical connector is used in devices such as a portable telephone and a portable game machine, but further miniaturization is demanded on the electrical connector with miniaturization of these devices. For instance, in a certain electrical connector, the height dimension of the insulating housing is smaller than or equal to 1 mm, a conductive thin plate having a plate thickness of smaller than or equal to 0.2 mm is used for the connector connection terminal incorporated in the electrical connector, and great number of connector connection terminals are arranged in the housing at a pitch of between 0.3 and 0.5 mm.
With demands of further miniaturization and lowering in height on the electrical connector, further miniaturization and lowering in height are also demanded on the connector connection terminal incorporated in the electrical connector, and thus miniaturization and lower height are also relatively demanded on the sharp pointed portion of the connector connection terminal.